Used and Abused
by ieroxygen
Summary: Chapter 7 of The Doctor Is In


**Warning: Non-con **

He waited until the door closed to let out an anxious sigh, he ran a hand through his hair that was damp with sweat. Everything was wrong, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Jeff shouldn't have come, she shouldn't have come, she shouldn't be here right now. But alas, he had to make due with the situation at hand, and things were looking grim. Jeff had killed a man, in the middle of an alleyway where the body could be found, and that means Slenderman could find out; this needed to be dealt with, and fast, before the sun rose. He made his way outside and met Jeff at the exit of the clinic.

"That was fun! It feels good to kill again, now let's go get that bitch."

The killer smirked and he had a delighted glow in his eyes. The doctor was not so amused, though.

"Not so fast Jeff. We, no, you need to make sure that any trace of that man is completely gone. We can't afford to have Slenderman knowing about this. So what you are going to do is clean up your mess and go back home to the mansion before anyone notices you're gone."

The doctor's voice was stern and his face emotionless. Jeff pouted, but knew better than to start an argument at this time, for it was he who had broken the rule in the first place.

"Ugh, fine. I'll leave you to it then…"

"Thank you."

Jeff shot him a hostile glance before trudging back towards the direction of the freshly killed body.

Doctor Smiley felt some relief knowing that that problem was taken care of, but there was still her to think about. Now it would just be him and her, and she was at his complete mercy…

He rested a hand on the door handle and took a deep breath before fully grasping it and twisting it open, the door emitting a loud and slow creak. She lay there, facing the wall, strapped down, and despite the obvious sound of his entrance, she remained unmoving. His slow footsteps echoed through the room as he approached her. The dim lighting shone off of her bare skin, so exposed, and he could feel the darkness that he had been suppressing starting to grow on him, but he controlled himself and cleared his throat. He now stood above her, looking down on her and scanning her body with his eyes before meeting hers. There was so much sadness and despair in her eyes, but that only gave him more sadistic pleasure.

"Hello there, (Y/N)."

She didn't respond, this brought a frown to his lips that were hidden behind his mask.

"You should learn to speak when you are spoken to, it's common curtesy."

"Hey," she said in a tone that was oozing bitterness.

"No need for the attitude dear, I think you've gotten yourself in enough trouble already."

She sighed and broke eye contact for a second to look down at herself, almost in defeat.

Her demeanor changed though when she shot her head back up and gave him a stern glare, "What kind of dermatologist are you? In fact, what the hell are you?"

He chuckled softly, how clueless she was.

"What's so funny?!"

Underneath his mask, he was smirking, "I don't believe we've been formally acquainted yet, I'm Doctor Smiley, and I'm going to be the death of you."

We'll see how much of an attitude she'll have now, he thought, as he walked to the metal side table by the operating table she lay on. Sure enough, her confrontationality had now faded into fear. He twiddled his fingers above his set of tools, contemplating which one to pick. He ended up grabbing the scalpel.

All she could muster was a nervous and scared "No."

He chuckled sadistically, "yes."

"Get the hell away from me, you freak!"

She squirmed under her restraints, but there was no possibility of a second escape. He leaned over her face and grabbed her chin with his free hand, turning her head slowly from one side to the other.

"If you want your acne gone so badly, I could always just cut the skin from your face."

He laughed like a madman with the look of horror that appeared on her face. She shook her head violently, shaking it from his grasp. She had no idea how alluring her actions were to him. It was almost as if she were _purposely_ teasing him. He retracted his hand from her face and rested it on her arm. The skin on her arm was so soft under his fingertips.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't soil such a beautiful specimen as you like that, no, I have something better in mind for now."

He saw her eyes dart to the wall in which his brilliant collection was presented, oh she was so afraid, it was delightful. He brought the scalpel to her skin and dragged it lightly across her abdomen, she shuddered underneath its cold touch. He smiled and raised the blade so that its point was poking the skin on her stomach, but not penetrating it.

"Hmmm, what should I take from you."

"Stop! You d-d-d-don't have to do this."

Aw, she had no idea, did she?

You thought this was it, the end. You would die a slow, painful death. Which organ would he cut out of you and put in one of his jars? You started to shake uncontrollably, the small blade almost puncturing your skin.

He raised the scalpel above you, so you closed your eyes and expected a sharp pain as he started cutting into you. Instead, all you heard was the sound of the ripping of fabric and you looked down to see that he had cut your bra in half instead and tore it off of you, tossing it onto the floor. You gasped, and felt heat coursing through your cheeks. He laughed, and now a new fear entered your system. He was going to fucking use you before killing you, just when you thought it couldn't get any worse. He looked at you seductively with his bright red eyes before bringing the scalpel down to your waist and cutting off your panties. You so direly wished you could move your hands and cover yourself, but you were completely helpless and exposed. He was staring at you as if he was ravished and you knew that underneath that mask, there was a smirk plastered on his face.

"You look absolutely delicious."

Your face was burning and you looked away, trying to hide the redness of your cheeks. You heard a snapping sound and saw that he had taken off his mask, and it too lay on the floor, along with all of your clothing. It was the first time you had seen his entire face, and it killed you to admit that he was extremely attractive. He leaned down closer to your face and grabbed your hair, without warning, pulling you into a hard, cold kiss. It wasn't like the first time he kissed you, sweet and sexy, no, you could taste the poison and evil on his lips. He forced his tongue into your mouth and slid it along your own tongue. The touch made you want to gag.

Every ounce within your being wanted to chomp your teeth down upon his invading appendage, but the tracing of the cold, steel weapon on the soft skin of your stomach made you think twice. It was then you realized that this was his way of letting you know that he was in control of the situation. That _he_ was the dominant one.

You let out a soft cry as he finally released your mouth, the blade still resting threateningly on your stomach as tears were beginning to brim in your pretty (E/C) eyes. "Oh come now," The Doctor chided almost mockingly as he brushed away your forming tears. "There's no need for that."

You began to panic as his fingertips then gently moved from your face to explore the curves of your neck, only to soon become bored and travel downwards towards your breasts. "N-No stop-!" You cried, frantically, the skin on your cheeks producing an agonizing burning sensation as he roughly began to manhandle the soft lumps of flesh, ignoring your pleas.

"Don't touch m-me! Don't fucking touch me you son of a bitch-!" You shouted in desperation, before his hand quickly moved from groping your breasts to slap you violently across the face. You yelped, more in terror than in pain, as you watched his demonic red eyes darken in absolute fury.

"You're being _very_ rude, dear," he said in a threatening tone, though it terrified you how calm his voice was. "Now, you can either shut that pretty mouth of yours, or I can gag you."

You visibly stiffened at the thought of having something smother your face, not allowing you to breathe, and you quickly shook your head. The Doctor only grinned evilly at you, flashing a row of unnaturally pointed teeth.

"All will go well if you behave, darling," He cooed, lovingly moving his free hand to stroke your hair. You tensed, but forced yourself not to move. You then clamped your eyes shut to keep from crying, but you jumped upon feeling a sharp nibbling at your throat. You whimpered as you felt his jagged teeth mark the sensitive skin on your neck, forming a collar of bruises around your throat.

His teeth then suddenly left your neck and almost immediately after, you felt the blade he was weidling tauntingly push up against the abused skin of your neck, daring you to struggle. You choked out a desperate whine in fear as you felt his unoccupied hand slowly begin to trail down the length of your body, passing over your breasts and moving to settle just below your bellybutton.

"Are you a virgin, dear?" He murmured seductively, a low smirk plastered on his face, his red eyes alluringly raking over your exposed figure. You felt the tears prick at your eyes upon hearing his question.

"N-No," You stammered, struggling to keep from crying. That was probably the biggest lie you had ever told. Hell, you'd never even had a boyfriend before let alone…

You froze in your thoughts as he chuckled darkly down at you. "You shouldn't lie, darling, it's unbecoming of you." You felt your cheeks heat up even more as you were caught in your lie, your skin trembling under the steel scalpel positioned to slice open your throat. The Doctor only sent a mocking look your way before carefully removing the steel weapon from underneath your neck, moving both of his hands to undo his belt.

"_P-Please,_" You pleaded in distress. "Don't d-d-do this t-to me!"

You began to struggle violently against your restraints the second the knife was taken away, your head thrashed against the metal table. You uttered a sob as you watched him completely remove his belt and hold it above your body, threatening to strike you with it.

"No s-stop!" You cried out frantically, bracing yourself for the impact. A flash of pain then suddenly appeared on your stomach as you cried out in agony. Tears streamed down your face as he brought the belt down upon your body two more times before ceasing in his attack.

"I seem to remember saying that I'd gag you if you refused to comply," The Doctor practically barked at you, dropping the belt carelessly to the floor, moving to now remove his black tie. You only whimpered in anguish and at the newly found pain in your stomach, as your back arched off of the table, trying to relieve yourself of the discomfort.

"Naughty girl," He tsked, gently running his hands over the forming bruises on your stomach as if that made it better, a pitied look gracing his attractive features. "Though, I did warn you of the consequences, dearie."

Angry and frightened tears were flowing uncontrollably from your eyes, but as you opened your mouth to spit at the monster before you, you were silenced by him taking advantage of your open mouth to shove his tie in between your lips, muffling your cries.

_Oh my god!_ You sobbed in your head, now realizing the hopelessness of the situation. There was absolutely nothing you could do to prevent what was about to happen. You were completely helpless.

You clenched your eyes shut once again as you heard the somewhat rushed rustling of The Doctor removing his pants, making you blush for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. Your whole body was shaking violently as you felt cool fingertips brush softly against your acne ridden cheeks.

"It's not my intention to hurt you, dearest, but I'm not the most gentle of bed partners," He murmured huskily in your ear. You shivered at how deep his lust filled voice had suddenly become. Within moments, however, you suddenly felt a spark of hope rise within you as the restraints tied tightly around your ankles loosened somewhat. Maybe you could escape! You immediately began thrashing your legs against the cuffs, your eyes immediately opening so you could try to kick your attacker in the face; however, your hope for freedom was short lived as the doctor only flashed another terrible grin at you, as if he thought your actions were adorable or something, and easily grabbed both of your flailing legs, pushing them apart.

You let out a scream behind your gag, begging him to stop, but as you looked past his hands holding your legs, you felt your face pale as you saw that he was fully erect. There was nothing you could do at this point to get him to stop. That much you knew.

"Just relax…" He purred in your ear, before moving to latch his teeth to your neck once again while he tauntingly climbed onto the metal table with you, crawling in between your open legs, so that his body was draped over your own.

"I'll take _very_ good care of you," He muttered against your throat. Your final attempts for mercy were crushed under the weight of the sobs that racked relentlessly against your body as you felt the tip of his length begin to push its way inside your body. Your cries suddenly switched to shrill screams underneath the cloth as he forced more of himself into your virgin entrance.

"_**Shit…**_" He hissed against your throat, his voice contorted with raw lust while his body tensed above yours. You couldn't tell if he was trying to be gentle with you because all you could focus on was how much it _hurt_. It was as if someone was viciously stabbing you from the inside out with searing knifes sliced through your tender flesh. Your body automatically clenched around what was penetrating you, as if trying to defend itself; however, this only emitted a soft moan from The Doctor.

"Unclench, dear," he ordered you, almost breathlessly, his hands moving to grasp, once again, on to your breasts, though this time you were certain that his hold on you would leave bruises. You couldn't even comprehend what he was telling you as you were blinded by how much pain you were in, it becoming more and more difficult for you to breathe. You refused to comply. You then felt him shift into a more comfortable position above you before he growled, "_Fine._ Have it your way."

With that, your current pain level increased by a thousand as you felt his hips snap upwards into your vagina, shoving aside any resistance, until he was buried fully into your fertile body. You couldn't tell how loud you were screaming, but you could feel your throat becoming raw on account of how harshly you were mistreating your vocal chords. You immediately felt something warm pour out from between your legs, which you could only guess was your blood, as The Doctor began to violently fuck you, all means of gentleness gone. The only thing on his mind was the primal need to relieve himself, your well-being completely overlooked.

"_(Y/N)-_" He groaned against you, his breathing becoming very heavy, as he continued his assault on your helpless form. Your blood was the only thing acting as a lubricant, though that hardly offered any sort of comfort, as your body struggled to adjust to his size. Through the pain, however, you suddenly began to feel a spark of something else that settled in your lower stomach. With another deep thrust from The Doctor, a moan suddenly slipped from in between your gagged lips, making you gasp in shock. You automatically looked to see if he had noticed, but his piercing red eyes were clouded and distracted. You then felt something turn within you, and you let out another cry in surprise because it hadn't been exactly painful. This feeling was completely foreign to you, which frightened you on a whole other level. Your body had just about reached its breaking point. You eventually become too tired to fight, to scream, or to feel anything that might have distracted you from the pain. You were completely numb.

You wanted to cry, but you had no tears left to shed as you remained limp underneath The Doctor. After a while, you guessed, you felt something hot spurt within your inner walls followed by a loud moan, his thrusts becoming lazy as you simply let him do what he wanted. Within the minute, all movements from him stopped, allowing your head to finally be able to relax, it rolling to the side and remaining motionless; however, even after The Doctor was finished with you, he still remained fully buried inside you.

"**Mine,"** he rasped through heavy breathing as he harshly grabbed your hips as if to keep you firmly on the table, even though it was obvious you weren't going anywhere.

"You're _mine_, dearie."


End file.
